Kimi Ga Iru Kara
by NatsumiHyuuga
Summary: Some feelings that you should express it with someone who you cares the most. It's not a crime to admit it, just tell it, and say "Kimi Ga Iru Kara".


_**Hi, minna-san! **_

_**I'm sorry I haven't write a fic for a long time.. well, you know, exams, and my duty as a part of student council really getting in my way -_-**_

_**And now I'm in love with SasuHina pairing! **_

_**Anyway, enough with chit-chat ^^**_

_**Hinata and Sasuke are not mine. It's Masashi Kishimoto sensei's**_

**Kimi Ga Iru Kara**

"JUUKEN!" Hinata throws her gentle fist at her practice partner.

"LION BARRAGE!" Her partner respons her gentle fist. Both of them were fighting seriously. Each other were waking up their blood line.

_**SHARINGAN AND BYAKUGAN**_

"KYAAAAAH!" Hinata screams. She lost her balance, and readying herself to fell on the solid, hard ground. 'shit, my body's gonna ache tomorrow' she cursed herself because of her own weakness.

"…"

Hinata wasn't felt anything. She wasn't hurt like she thought before. Instead, she felt a soft yet strong arms around her body.

_**Hinata's POV**_

I don't think grounds are this soft. They supposed to be harder than this. They have a nice scent too! Scent? This ground smell… sandalwood… and… SWEAT?

SWEAT? Kami-sama!

IT'S not a ground! It's… i-it's… IT'S SASUKE-KUN'S ARM!

_**Normal POV**_

"Daijobu ka?" Sasuke ask Hinata. He want the best for Hinata, even it's just her own safety.

"H-Hai, Sasuke-k-kun… da-daijobu desu…" she was stuttering like usual, and bloods are rushing to her cheeks. She was sweating and her face was red as tomato.

"you were sweating that much." He said. Silence were surrounding them. They were still like THAT. Yes, THAT –Hinata was in Sasuke's lap and looks like she was cuddling with him. With sweat, and messy hair that made them look like doing something naughty'—.

"TEME!" loud yet annoying voice were disturbing their so-called 'OUR LITTLE MOMENT'.

Sasuke and Hinata look toward the voice. Spiky-blonde hair, fox-like whiskers on the cheeks, and… blue cerulean eyes. 'shit, it's Naruto. He's gonna tell everyone about OUR position.'

"Na-na-naruto-kun… A-ano.. wh-what are you d-doing here?" Hinata can't speak properly, because she was too embarrassed, her heart beat was beating so fast. Hurriedly, she stands up from Sasuke's lap.

"Wow, Sasuke-teme, I never thought that you were in THAT relationship with Hinata! it's gonna be interesting if anyone knows abou-"

***BUAGH!***

"**WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM TEMEE?"** Sasuke hit Naruto's head with his fist.

"Don't you dare spread about THIS to anyone. And I say ANYONE." Sasuke throws his deathly-glare to Naruto, which Naruto himself doesn't give any shit about Sasuke's glare. 'Heh, like I will trembled to the death because of that stupid glare. I'm not feel frighten or anything." Naruto's grin was very wide right now.

'I want to punch that stupid grin out of your face, dobe' Sasuke's brows were twitching.

"Naruto-kun, I order you to not spread about this to anyone. Is it clear enough?" Hinata crosses her arms in front of her. With her sharp glare, her face changed into the ugliest frown that Hinata Hyuuga would put to her face. Her foot tapping the ground, waiting for an answer. Naruto looks scared, his lips were trembled. Hinata felt proud about it. 'Wow, I can give Naruto-kun that glare, am I going stronger? Or… is my confidence growing up?' Hinata's frown turned into smile. Cute smile… REALLY cute smile, if me (the author) could added.

"Go-gomen, Hinata-sama!" Naruto run, like a mouse that have been chasse by a cat. Well, Hinata as the cat of course.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

"Heh, I never knew that you can be so intimidating like before. To be honest, I'm impressed." He was smirking, he dug his hand at his pocket.

"A-are you g-gonna tease me a-a-again?" Hinata fiddled her fingers like usual. But, her face was flushing. She covered her face with her palms. 'Good, now he will think that I'm such a freak!'. Sasuke just looking at here with amusement. He likes this girl. Well, he didn't like her. He loved her. Sasuke's eyes were softened at the woman beside her. Whenever he saw her smile, he smiled too. When she pouted, he want to pinch her cheeks.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I can't describe her beauty. You can call her beautiful, but you can see a cuteness inside her. She's just like a bunny, with her pale porcelain skin, and a cute button nose. But, if I see her little plump pink lips, I just want to taste it. Well, maybe I'm a bit pervert. But, anyone who sees her, must have a thought like me.

"A-ano Sasuke-kun, d-do you want to eat at I-Ichiraku's?" she looks at me with her pale lavender orb. She must lift her head, because she's much shorter than me. Her height is at my chest. God, it's just make her cuter! I hope I can hold back my desire to hug her like there's no tomorrow.

"Hn. Let's go." I hold her hand. I can see her blush is starting redden. She tries to release my grasp on her. I just smirk at her response. Heh, like I'm gonna let you go.

_**Normal POV **_

"Sa-sasuke-kun, people are staring a-at us… w-would you l-let my hand g-go?" her face was red as tomato, she looks like she gonna explode soon. But Sasuke didn't give any response, he just ignore her.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

At Ichiraku~

"You make such a cute couple, ya know, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Said Teuchi, the Ichiraku's owner. He looks at the two 'it's rather strange'. The girl just shook her head while blushing whenever Teuchi tease her and Sasuke. While the boy just calm like usual. Well, his stoic expression never leave his face. 'Hhh… teens in these days sure are strange'.

"So, when did you two got together?" Teuchi ask with toothy grin like Naruto and Lee's usual grin. Hinata choke her ramen, her face was very red and her eyes were wide. VERY WIDE.

"N-no, Teuchi jii-san, w-we are n-not like that, y-you took it w-wrong!" She was blushing furiously. "I-i-I got to g-go! J-ja ne, S-sasuke-kun!" she ran out of Ichiraku's.

Sasuke just keep silent. He never expected that little, shy and timid Hinata Hyuuga was not fainted just like she does when they still a genin. 'I guess she is more confidence than before.'

"Go get her, young man!" Teuchi smile, again, he gave Sasuke toothy grin and his thumb up. Sasuke just ignore him and start to chasse Hinata.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

At Hyuuga's compound~

"Nee-san, there is someone who wants to meet you." Hanabi said. She was wondering, why on earth that Hinata must be running along in to the house after her ninja training.

"Who?" Hinata felt something bad. Weel, not really bad. But… felt that she would fainted if she saw the person.

"Just check it out, nee-san" Hanabi seems don't have any interest with her sister's business. 'why would I have to know? Although it's fun to see that EMO with Hinata nee-san.' She walked away from her sister.

_**Hinata's POV **_

I don't think that must be Sasuke-kun who comes. But… if it's him, what should I do? Well, just put more confidence in you, Hinata! I turn my hands into a fist and swear to myself that I'm not gonna faint if it Sasuke-kun whose come! _Yes! I will!_

"Hinata" I twitch. Th-that voice… i-it can't be!

"Hina-chan" I blush, and turn my head. My eyes are widen.

That's Sasuke-kun!

_**Normal POV**_

"EEEEEEK! S-Sa-Sasuke-kun, y-you startled m-me…" She buried her hands on her chest, with blush never leaving her face. "I'm not expecting you to come." She stated. She couldn't tell him about her shyness was increasing each time she was with her.

"Do you hate me very much?" He looked hurt. He frowned. Hinata was not expecting that expression from Sasuke. She never knew that word which come out from her mouth can make his expression this hurt.

"Th-that's not w-what I me-mean! I-i… I just…I me-mean…" Hinata couldn't say it out loud in front of Sasuke. 'I'm too shy to confess my feelings toward him. I can't!'.

"So, what do you mean then?" He waited for the answer. But… he got nothing. "Heh, fine then. I'll leave. You don't need to train with me from now. I'm just a nuisance for you." Sasuke ready to go, but a warm little hand had stopped him.

"W-wait, y-yo… you don't know what I mean yet. I j-just w-want to t-tell you t-that i… i… errr…" Sasuke just silent, waiting. 'you can do this, Hinata!'. She opens her mouth, ready to yelling something.

"A-AISHITERU, S-SASUKE-KUN!" Sasuke shocked. He can't believe it! Hinata just confess to him, for crying out loud! While Hinata just bowed her head, fear of rejecting. Suddenly, she felt something soft on her lips. Her eyes widen.

"Mm-mmph! Sasu-mmh!" Sasuke was just kissing her, ignoring her moan.

"You're minee now, hime. By the way, I forgot to tell you something. Would you like to hear it?" Sasuke's smirk gotten bigger. While Hinata just being silent with blushing furiously. Hinata nodded, she wonder what will Sasuke gonna tell her.

"Kimi ga iru kara, Hinata-hime"

"Well, kiss me then... Sasuke"

_**Iyeeeeeey! It's done! It's done! V(^v^)V**_

_**I'm sorry if there is a grammatical error. What to do? English is not my mother's language. -_-**_

_**Anyway, if you like it, then give me a LOT of REVIEW! (^o^)/**_

_**Review! Review!**_

_**Ja ne~ **_


End file.
